LAS TRETAS DEL DESTINO
by yuristik
Summary: si tan solo no hubiera sido dependiente de mis padres, si tan solo hubiera tenido puesto mis pantalones bien puesto en ese momento y afrontar mis errores, mi vida seria de otra manera junto a ella, donde estará en estos momentos, me seguirá odiando,ja pero que pregunta tan estúpida claro que me sigue odiando quien no odiaría a una escoria como yo... kotoumi principal.


**HOLA YO DE NUEVO PERO CON ALGO NUEVO SI YA SE QUE NO HE TERMINADO UNO CUANDO YA QUIERO EMPEZAR OTRO PERO YA LO TENIA ESCRITO HACE RATO SI NO QUE NO LO HABÍA TERMINADO Y EN HORA BUENA ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACIÓN Y TERMINE EL CAPITULO EN FIN, ESTA HISTORIA ES UN KOTOUMI UNA DE MIS OTRAS PAREJAS FAVORITAS LEAN ESTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- UMI SERA CHICO**

 **\- KOTORI CHICA**

 **\- MAKI CHICO Y LAS DEMÁS PUES EN EL TRASCURSO DE LA TRAMA SI APARECEN LO DECIDIRÉ SIN MAS ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSULTORIO MEDICO CLANDESTINO .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- bueno ya estamos aquí,

-...

-sera mejor que entremos antes de que pierdas la cita... Rompió el largo silencio que se había formado desde el momento en que cierto peli azul fue a recogerla hasta su casa a la chica que llevaba en la silla de acompañante en su viejo auto.

\- no es necesario que entres conmigo sabes que no te van a dejar pasar ... Respondió su acompañante algo molesta, abrió la puerta y salió.

\- ¡kotori!- yo... Salió del auto y la tomo del brazo... Yo.

\- que quieres umi- kun.

\- yo solo quiero que salga todo bien.

\- eso es todo lo que me vas a decir, mmmm ya veo sera mejor que me de prisa así que suéltame.

\- te voy a estar esperando aquí, no me iré a ningún lado

\- si como sea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Dos horas mas tarde...**

\- por que se de mora tanto, sera que le habrá pasado algo, voy a entrar... Desesperada mente salió de su auto rumbo a la puerta del consultorio pero no alcanzo ni siquiera a entrar ya que la persona que tanto esperaba salia del sitio... Kotori e-estas bien, te sientes mal, que medicamentos necesitas para comprarlo de inmediato,

-...

\- habla dime algo...

\- u-umi yo solo quiero ir a casa eso es lo único que quiero.

\- no a tu casa no te puedo llevar nos vamos a pasar unos días en la casa de campo de una amiga, me imagino que necesitas reposo.

\- al parecer ya tenias todo planeado susurro.

\- ummm que dijiste.

\- nada, nada ... Se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a la casa de campo, si el silencio de ida era incomodo, el de vuelta era aun peor, la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era tanta que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

\- ya basta de esto ... Rompió el silencio nuevamente umi deteniendo el auto a un lado de la carretera.

\- que te pasa por que te detienes de esa manera.

\- ya no aguanto este silencio incomodo, creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que paso.

\- no hay nada que hablar umi, así que arranca.

\- claro que tenemos que hablar, mira ni si quera me miras a la cara, todo el camino te la has pasado mirando por la ventana yo se como te sientes.

\- ¡que tu sabes como me siento!, ¡que tu sabes como me siento!... no aguanto mas y exploto ... no vuelvas a decir eso tu no sabes nada... La chica se voltio dejando ver unas lagrimas que salían a cántaro de sus ojos... Solo mírame soy la peor persona del mundo, doy asco.

\- no digas eso kotori... Se acerco para darle una abrazo a la desconsolada chica que tenia al lado..

\- no te me acerques... Le dio un manotazo apartando aquellos brazo que algunas vez la hacían sentir protegida... Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme tu manos encimas.

\- no me digas que ahora te vas a poner en esa actitud ya lo hablamos hablado mil veces no peleemos por algo sin importancia.

\- sin importancia, a caso te estas escuchando umi, a cabo de abortar pero al parecer para ti eso no tiene importancia era una vida, entiendes, una vida dentro de mi y yo acabe con ella

\- yo se.. Yo se... Pero que mas podíamos hacer, si seguías con ese embarazo nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños, carrera todo lo hubiéramos echado por la borda, apenas tenemos 17 años entiendes 17, dime te pintas a los 18 con un niño entre manos dime.

\- ahhhh ...ahora es que tienes 17 años y te crees el mas responsable de todos pero por que no pensaste eso el día que me rogaba que tuviéramos sexo sin protección por que según tu se sentía mejor.

\- o sea que yo soy el culpable, por que a ti al parecer no te desagradaba mucho la idea así que no busques culpables cuando claramente tu también tienes culpa y si no querías hacerlo simplemente no hubieras entrado a ese consultorio yo no te estaba obligando o dime te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que entraras, tu simplemente entraste por que en el fondo pensabas y tenias tanto miedo como yo , así que no quieras echarme toda el agua sucia a mi.

\- y-yo... Se le entre cortaba la voz... Yo solo lo hice por que efectivamente tenia miedo... Se llevo sus dos manos cubriéndose el rostro... Pero miedo de que me dejaras sola en esto por eso lo hice.

\- kotori yo lo siento no se que decir de verdad... Intento acariciar su cabeza pero detuvo la acción.

\- doy asco y me odio a mi misma por lo que hice.

\- no digas esas cosas... Trato de calmar a la chica.

\- no tengo perdón de dios... Sollozaba... me odio, me odio a mi misma y también te odio a ti maldigo el día que te conocí... Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, el peli azul quedo petrificada a ver esa mirada tan vacía que le propinaba su novia nunca la había visto en ese estado.

\- k-kotori... Intento abrazarla nuevamente, pero esta nueva mente lo rechazo.

\- suéltame te dije que no me tocaras... Le grito y con algo de dificultad empezó abrir la puerta del auto.

\- para donde crees que vas ... Pregunto umi.

\- eso no te importa... salió del auto y empezó alejarse con lentitud mientras con una mano se tomaba la parte baja de su vientre.

\- ¡kotori!... Salió del auto de inmediato y empezó a seguirla... Entra al auto ... Sugirió.

\- no voy a entrar y deja de seguirme grrrr... Se tomo con mas fuerza su vientre.

\- mírate ni siquiera puedes caminar bien entremos y lo hablamos con calma ya es de noche y eso te sienta mal recuerda que te hiciste un abor...

\- n-no lo digas... Se volteó... Ni se te ocurra de volver a- decir esa palab... No termino la frase cuando su cuerpo cayo desmayado en el asfalto de aquella carretera Solitaria y obscura .

\- ¡kotori-chan!... Corrió desesperado... Kotori - kotori... Le daba palmadas en los cachetes... Despierta kotori... La tomo del brazo y le tomo la presión pero para desgracia suya su presión arterial estaba muy débil y a parte estaba muy fría... Santo dios kotori no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto... La intento tomar entre sus brazos pero mayor fue sorpresa cuando una de las manos que metió en la parte baja salió empapada de sangre.

\- waaaa... Grito y Se alejo abrupta-mente de la chica quedando paralizado , era evidente los cara de horror que tenia el chico en ese momento... Cálmate umi es solo sangre... Pensaba he intentaba pararse pero su cuerpo no respondía.

\- u-umi-kun... Balbuceo la chica y el peli azul alcanzo a escuchar que su novia lo llamaba al instante reacciono y se volvió a levantar tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola al auto, como pudo prendió el vehículo y arranco

\- que hago, que hago... Pensaba el chico mientras conducía y miraba el cuerpo de la chica a su lado ya pálido y empapado de sangre.

\- resiste kotori todo va a estar bien... Le acariciaba el cabello dejo de hacer eso y con su mano toda temblorosa saco como pudo su celular y empezó a marcar un numero torpemente dejando el artefacto manchado de sangre.

\- puuuuu...

\- contesta...

\- puuuuu

\- por favor contesta.

\- halo buenas noches con quien tengo el gusto.

\- ¡halo!... M-maki- kun.

\- si con el, quien habla

\- soy umi.

\- umi que sorpresa y eso que me estas llamando a estas horas a caso quieres ir de rumba por que...

\- no nada de eso dime estas en el hospital en estos momentos

\- no a caso ne te acuerdas que te dije que me iba para América con mi madre a presentar un proyecto y que te paso que te se tiento alterado.

\- e-es que kotori esta mal.

\- mal de que que le paso

\- tiene un sangrado estoy en el auto y me dirijo al hospital pensé que estarías allí.

\- un sangrado en que parte dime... Grito.

\- en su parte intima.

\- santo dios umi que estuvieron haciendo.

\- no estuvimos haciendo nada, maki tengo miedo no se que hacer.

\- bueno cálmate , ya le tomaste el pulso.

\- si ya lo hice y lo tiene débil, esta fría y se respiración esta disminuyendo.

\- que tiene puesto en la parte de abajo

\- unos jeans.

\- ok ... Desabrocha-lo... umi desabrocho con dificultad el jeans.

\- ya lo hice.

\- bueno tienes ala mano una manta para que la tapes.

\- no no tengo puedo utilizar mi chaleco.

\- si eso eso sirve

\- y ahora  
\- pues ahora conduce rápido y llévala al hospital.

\- espera eso es todo.

\- si umi yo no estoy allá no se que le paso y cual es la gravedad aparte que no me quieres decir por que motivo es el sangrado, en fin p cuando llegues al hospital y te atienda el portero o quien este di lo siguiente.

\- si que digo.

-tomates.

\- que demonios maki no estoy para Juegos.

\- no estoy jugando solo diles eso y tendrás atención prioritaria, es mas mi padre los ayudara no te preocupes.

\- ok... Lo haré te llamo después... Colgó, este ni corto ni perezoso metió el acelerador rumbo al hospital.

\- resiste kotiri... Resiste.

.

.

.

 **Hospital central nishikinop..**

.  
\- Alguien que me ayude... Salió del carro con la chica medio moribunda en sus brazos... Un médico por favor.

\- que paso... Pregunto un guarda de seguridad que estaba en la entrada.

\- ella tiene un sangrado por favor ayude me ... rogaba umi entre lágrimas.

\- espere un momento.

\- como que espere un momento a caso no la ve como esta... Se sulfuro.

\- si yo se ... contesto el guardia enfadado... Pero todos los doctores están atendiendo otros casos en este momento en minutos los atendemos... Se puso a buscar en su computador.

\- tomate... Grito

\- perdón.

-¡ tomate! ... entiende ... ¡tomate!... Decía una y otra vez.

\- el guarda de inmediato tomo su teléfono y marco, a los pocos minutos bajaron unos enfermeros con una camilla y la sentaron llevándola a dentro.

\- no estas sola estoy a tu lado, lo siento kotori, de verdad lo siento... Decía tomándola de la mano mientras mientras entraban a la sala de urgencias.

\- lo siento señor pero no puede pasar... Lo detuvo un enfermero... Así que espere aquí afuera.

\- e-esta bien... Contesto, mientras aquellas puertas se cerraban. Las minutos comenzaban a correr, y los nervios y el miedo comenzaban aumentar, el chico caminaba de un lugar a otro, se sentaba, se levantaba, se tomaba de su cabeza, miraba para ver si se habrían las puertas de urgencias, volvía y se sentaba.  
\- dios la angustia me esta matando... Se rascaba la cabeza, había pasado ya una hora y media que había entrado y nada que salia nadie a darle alguna noticia.

\- Sera que... De repente se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre alto de cabellera roja muy apuesto

\- señor nishikino... Espeto el chico algo sorprendido.

\- ¡umi!... Tu fuiste quien trajo a la chica.

\- si soy yo que paso doctor ella extra bien dígame por favor.

\- necesito hablar con su madre.

\- ¡que¡... Estupefacto esa era la palabra que describía la cara del chico en ese momento.

\- e-ella no estas pero me puede decir a mi dígame esta bien .

\- lo lamento umi, pero...

.

.

.

 **continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hasta aquí mi capitulo espero les halla gustado yo se que a muchos les gusta el chica x chica incluida ami pero quise hacer la historia diferente bueno ni tanto y sin necesidad de incluirle el el gender bender no se si se escribe a si ustedes me corregirán solo que no estoy familiarizada con ese genero ... espero comentarios me encanta leerlo lo que piensan nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones de mis otros fic bay.**


End file.
